What I Want for Valentine's Day - Part 2
by Troll99
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and John has something for Cameron. But ... does she have anything for him? Read and find out! Oneshot, established Jameron.


"_Short one shot, written specifically for today. As always – beware that both characters are OOC and there is no specific time point or span in the TV show in which this story would fit. I'm just playing with the characters and writing them as I'd like to see them."_

_That's how I announced the last year's story. However, it applies to this year too. But there's one significant difference from the last year (talking about the story, of course!) … while last year John and Cameron obviously came together after Valentine's Day, this year they are an established couple. So to speak … established and even acknowledged couple._

_I don't own anything but the idea of the story._

_If you like this story, drop me a word or two to let me know. Thanks!_

* * *

**What I Want for Valentine's Day – Part 2**

John bolted through the entrance door, his eyes carefully sweeping the room. After he made sure that no one was there to see him, he sighed relieved and slowed down. Upon reaching the stairs, he stopped for a second and made another check, this time listening very carefully. No sounds could be heard; neither from the kitchen, nor from upstairs. His lips curled in a small content smile and he tiptoed up the stairs towards his room, carefully avoiding the creaking places. His hand almost subconsciously checked the pocket of his jacket and as he felt the small package in it, his smile widened.

The ascend up the stair was successfully mastered however, as his hand touched the door to his room, a soft feminine voice from behind made him froze on the spot.

"John?"

After he overcame initial shock and regained control of his almost frozen limbs, he turned slowly, just to look into Cameron's inquiring face, merely two meters away from him. She tilted her head in that absolutely adorable way and gazed at him with wide eyes, full of questions.

"Oh … hi, Cameron. I didn't know that you were here." He managed to say in almost normal voice. _Geez, I'm getting better and better in managing the stress!_ He grinned inwardly, but to Cameron he showed a smiling, innocent face. Or at least it was what he believed.

Cameron's head tilted even further and she took a second before answering: "What are you up to John?"

"Why would you think that I'm up to anything, Cameron?" His fake wondering was exactly what it was … fake.

"Because you always look like this when you're trying to deceive me and want to hide something from me." Cameron deadpanned and straightened her head, while making two steps towards him. She stopped less than half meter from him and gazed into his eyes.

_Sheesh! She's better than I believed! She can read me like an open book!_ But John was really up to something and that something was a secret, he wasn't prepared to share with Cameron. Not yet at least. "I'm not hiding anything, Cameron. I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day." He didn't even buy it himself and he groaned in his mind upon seeing Cameron's doubtful eyes.

"Yes. It's been a long day. That much is true. The rest is however not exactly the truth." Cameron's voice was flat, but her eyes revealed that she enjoyed playing cat and mouse with him.

John groaned aloud as if he would want to express his rightful indignation over Cameron's accusations. "Now why would you say that, Cameron?"

"Because, on the contrary to your statements, it's true." Cameron's face was still expressionless, only her eyes sparkled in silent amusement.

John finally began to grin at her: "You know me all too well, Cameron! I feel like you're seeing right through me."

"Actually, if I apply the x-ray sight, I could …"

"CAM! It was just an expression!" John rolled his eyes exasperatedly and sighed aloud. Then he noticed the slight tug at the corners of Cameron's mouth and he chuckled: "You're making fun of, right?"

"Yes, John, I'm making fun of you." Cameron now smiled at him. She tried to say something else, but John closed the short distance between them and covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She responded immediately and snaked her arms around his torso.

After a long kiss, they reluctantly separated and John leaned slightly back, looking at his girlfriend with a mischievous smile: "Even though you technically might be right, I'm still not telling you."

Cameron accepted the game and pouted a little: "I could force you."

"Yeah? And how would you do it?"

"I could torture you a little." Cameron deadpanned and looked at him expressionlessly.

"That's absolutely not funny, Cam!" John's voice was getting serious although he didn't back away from her.

Cameron's face came back to life again and she grinned at him: "However, that would contradict my directives and therefore I would never do it."

"Only your directives? Is the programming the only thing that keeps you from hurting me?" John sounded slightly put off.

"No. It is my deepest desire to protect you and make you happy." Cameron's voice was just above the whisper. They were still hugged and she wiggled herself deeper into his embrace, peering at his face longingly.

John smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"But I could tickle you?" Cameron suggested and her right hand slid down his side just to give him a little tickle while her left arm held him in a steel hug.

John laughed aloud and squirmed slightly under her tickling fingers, looking directly into her amused appearing eyes. "Don't do that, Cam, please! You know that I can't stand your tickling."

His words seemed to reach exactly the opposite effect of his intentions and Cameron continued her attack with undiminished determination and ferocity, causing John to laugh even harder and squirm wildly. But her other arm held him firmly in place.

"What's going on here?" A sharp female voice interrupted John's laugh and Cameron stopped her doing. In only a second they almost jumped apart and turned to face Sarah, leaning on the doorframe of her room, her other hand on the hip and looking at John and Cameron with a raised eyebrow. After she was sure to have their full attention, she continued: "If I remember correctly, I said no such things under my roof, didn't I?"

"No, Sarah, you said 'I don't want to see any kissing or making out'. And we were not kissing or making out. I was just tickling John to force him to tell me what he's up to." Cameron corrected Sarah and looked at her defiantly, while John's eyes darted between the two women, well, a woman and a cyborg girl, waiting for the outcome. Even the greatest war leaders sometimes had to retreat and allow the others to fight their battles. Especially if these others were stubborn mother of a messiah and his even more stubborn cyborg girlfriend.

Sarah rolled her eyes: "Don't be such a smartass, Cameron! You know exactly what I mean!"

"I beg your pardon, Sarah, but you have to be concise and exact in giving your instructions." Cameron deadpanned with deadly serious voice and face.

Sarah gasped for air, inhaled and just wanted to go ballistic, as she threw a look at her son, grinning widely: "What are you grinning at, John? Do you find it so amusing? You should teach your girlfriend to be more respectful!"

John began to laugh again: "She's making fun of you, mom! She just made fun of me and now it's obviously your turn. Relax!"

Sarah held a breath and turned to look at Cameron, who seemed to have slightly puffed out her chest and was smiling at her proudly. She remained silent and almost frozen in time for a moment then she shook her head in defeat: "Terminators are bad. Terminators that are trying to be funny are worse. But terminators that actually _are_ funny are the scariest species!" She shook her head again, turned and disappeared in her room.

Cameron turned back to John, maintaining her proud expression. "So, shall we continue where we stopped or … ?" Her suggestive voice pictured to John what was the other alternative and he grabbed at the rescuing straw.

"I think we should go to my room." He checked his pocket again and sighed inaudibly, satisfied that everything was OK.

This time Cameron noticed his small gesture and she peered towards his pocket intently, recognizing an object in it. She tried to come up with some useful explanation what it could have been, but failed. But now she anticipated that it was what John was trying to hide from her. She suddenly remembered tomorrow's date … February the 14th … Valentine's Day … and memories of last year's Valentine's Day resurfaced. Her questioning why someone would want a paper heart and then the realization what the meaning of this day actually was. Her systems suddenly froze for a second. _I have nothing for John! I can't give him anything! _A feeling resembling a slight panic spread through her chip and she stopped dead in her tracks.

John, who was already starting towards his door and held her hand tightly, was instantly pulled back and he staggered a little before regaining his footing. As soon as he was safely and balanced on his feet again, he turned to Cameron with a frown, just to meet her wide, almost horrified eyes, staring directly at him. His frown vanished instantly and deep worries clouded his face: "What's wrong Cameron?"

"I … I …" Cameron stammered completely uncharacteristically for her and needed a second to regain the control over her body. Then she looked at John: "I have to go! I have to … get something!" Her voice expressed the nearest thing to panic that she could manage. Then her eyes almost subconsciously fell to the bulge in John's pocket.

The small look into direction of his pocket was enough for John to instantly understand what worried Cameron. Before she could pull her hand out of his and run away, he gripped at it tightly and pulled her towards himself. Or … at least he tried, but Cameron wouldn't budge. She stood there like a statue, still looking at him wide-eyed.

"Cameron, listen to me! I believe to know what bothers you and it doesn't matter! Really! Come with me and we'll talk about it, OK?" He was trying his best to persuade her not to run away. _Persuading my mom is difficult, but getting through to Cameron when she's up to something is like Mission Impossible, Part 56!_

Cameron was still contemplating to simply pull her hand out of Johns, but his very tight grip at it and his gentle voice made her rethink her intentions. _Maybe I should go with him and get a present for him later? After all … Valentine's Day is tomorrow …_

John noticed the slight hesitation and turned to her, still holding her hand in vice-like grip, while with the other hand he gently stroke her cheek: "Please, Cameron. I have to show you something." Even though she was far from being curious like a human girl, Cameron was also far from being immune to typical female traits like being intrigued when her man wanted to show her something. John knew that and was planning to use his knowledge thoroughly to get her into his room.

Cameron's stare and her rigid posture slowly melted and her eyes reduced to their normal size. Not that they would be small, no, her huge eyes were one of her features, John loved the most. She finally decided to go with John and take care of the present later. So she allowed him to guide her into his room.

After they entered the room, which John used to call his own, even though he often slept in some other room, farther away from Sarah's than this one, which actually should have been occupied solely by his cyborg protector-friend-girlfriend, but was in fact quite regularly occupied by two persons, hiding under the mantle of the night, engaging in activities, Sarah Connor would flip out, should she find out about them; well, after they were in, John carefully closed the door and locked them both in. He definitely didn't want Sarah to crash in, especially not in her special manner, which left visible marks on the wall where the door knob made a nice hole, perfectly matched to its form.

He guided Cameron to his kid's bed, sat down and pulled her to sit beside him. After she lowered herself on the bed and fixed him with her deep brown pools, almost making him melt, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box, wrapped in a nice red wrapping paper and offered it to Cameron.

Her eyes grew wide again as she noticed the box. Images of different boxes of similar shape flashed over her HUD and she instantly detected it as a jewelry box. She lifted her astonished gaze to meet John's eyes.

"Cameron. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I know that we've had some rough times and I guess that we're both responsible for being so damn stupid. But last year … last year I finally realized, or, to be more correct, admitted to myself what I feel for you. Ever since you've been the sunshine of my life and the one who always lifts me up when I'm down. I love you, Cameron and I'd like you to accept this gift from me. I know it's not much, but it's coming from my heart." He offered her the present.

Cameron was speechless. She anticipated that he was hiding a present for her, but now that she knew she had been right, she felt even worse, not to have anything for him. She slowly, hesitantly reached for the box, not knowing if she should take it or not. "But … John … Valentine's Day is tomorrow! And I …" She swallowed and debated with herself for a nanosecond, before continuing: "I have nothing for you." Her last words were whispered and she hung her head in shame.

But John would have nothing of this. He reached for her chin, put a finger under it and forced her to lift her head, looking at him: "It doesn't matter at all if you have a present for me! You're here and you love me! That's the best, the most beautiful present you could ever give me." Then he nudged the box towards her again: "Now, will you open it?"

Cameron still looked insecure but felt like something warm spread inside of her upon hearing John's words. Then she finally reached for the box and as she held it in her hand, she looked at John questioningly again. Upon his affirmative nod, she finally tore the paper and revealed a small black box. After she eagerly opened it, a good audible gasp left her lips and her eyes widened. Again! She looked at the pair of earrings, one formed in a shape of the letter 'J' and the other in the form of 'C'. She needed no explanation but there was one minor problem, so she looked into John's eyes: "John? I don't have holes in my ears."

John smiled at her and gently took her left earlobe between his thumb and forefinger: "I know that Cameron. But I think you'd look beautiful with them on. Of course …" He gently caressed her ear, feeling how she leaned into his hand, "… if you don't want to have your ears pierced, you don't have to wear them."

Cameron hurried to reassure him: "I want to wear them! I'll get the holes done tomorrow." Then she remembered something, lowered her face slightly so that she looked at him from under her batting eyelashes, smiling shyly: "Would you accompany me, John? Please?"

Her batting eyelashes, the sweet shy smile and her seductive voice worked wonders. If there was something John normally ran away kicking and screaming, then it was everything that had to do with so-called 'girl stuff' like cosmetics, manicure and similar. But this time a horror of being forced into some beauty parlor or something alike, didn't even reach his mind before he nodded vigorously. "Of course I'll go with you, Cam."

Cameron's shy smile turned into sly one, as soon as she got his confirmation. Almost simultaneously, John realized what he'd just done and his eyes widened. But he already promised her and he would not back away from his word. No matter the horrors he would be exposed to, he'd go through it upright like a proud soldier!

Then Cameron remembered again that she had nothing for him and made a quick decision to take care of it tomorrow. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind: "John?"

"Mhm?" John was already dreaming away, picturing Cameron with the nice earrings and her questioning voice tore him out of his reveries, to look at her questioningly.

"Would you like me to give you a paper heart for Valentine's Day?"

John suddenly remembered the last year and his thoughts instantly roamed to the drawer where a last year's paper heart that he got from Cameron resided on a special place. He smiled widely at her: "Yes, Cameron, it's just what I want for Valentine's Day!"

Cameron smiled relieved. _It was a good idea after all! But I'll still get something nice for him tomorrow. _She leaned towards John and just before her lips brushed against his, she whispered: "I love you John. Thank you for the present." Before he could answer, her lips silenced him. For a long time.

THE END


End file.
